leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deshiba/The path of rage!
Greetings fellow summoners, today I would like to have a little chat about an item we all know but rarely love, . It usually has a place among hybrid builds and players, but even here it's rarely used. Since the hybrid build path is deemed less efficient (which is true) then pure attack damage or ability power. That doesn't mean it has not got a place in the league, it just means you have to be more creative in it's usage! Talking Builds First thing when looking at this item, you should note that it is pretty much an item for people that do a lot of basic attacks. Not that this immediately limits this item to the hybrid champions like , or , nor the on-hit kings like , or . No, it has a lot more use on a lot of champions, although not so obvious. And not just because of the champion design, but the synergy with other items as well. ;Raging Bruisers I like this item on a lot of bruisers, because I am able to take together with 1 other damage item and pump out a decent amount of hurt, while still being hell-a tanky. One balanced build I really adore within this scope is the Trinity Bruiser one: * * * * * * This allows you to build a core of items that give good defensive stats, while still bringing damage to the table. The combination of , , and gives you magic resistance, armor, and health which increases your bulk. It also gives you movement speed, , and mana to increase your utility, as it allows you to move faster, get less crowd control effects on you and use more abilities. All the while increasing your attack speed, attack damage, ability power, and critical strike chance. It also helps you scale with defensive items which gives health, opening our build to items like , , , , and . But when Trinity and Atma's open your build to this, why would you even need Rageblade? Well, for the sustain! Some of you would be prone to get other items like , , however these just give you AD and life steal, the latter a bit of health regeneration as well. Others amongst you would get or for the active effects and their respective stats. None of those named increase your AD, AP, and attack speed while granting life steal and spell vamp at the same time. The key here, is effectiveness. Guinsoo's Rageblade gives you all the offensive and sustain stats a Hybrid Bruiser would need, with a gold efficiency that nearly DOUBLES the cost of the item. About the champions you could use this build on? Think people that get "Into the fray!" and have double scaling like , , , , , , , , , , and . Most of these have abilities that scale over AD and AP while having innate sustain, while other have innate defenses that help out (namely Panth, Poppy, and Shyv) But all of these take full benefit from all the stats offered by ;Raging Fighters Fighters are able to stay more out of the fight, so don't really have to build all that much defensive stats. For these you could take a more offensive build path that utilizes their damage more. You'd end up with something like: * * * * * * Now this still allows you to survive most of the burst a lot of champions posess, while dishing out decent damage yourself. Compared to bruisers you aren't as tanky, but you can still deal your damage when you're quite a ways away. And you deal more of it, without the risks that are involved with getting in their face. Now I know that a lot of people would call this an On-Hit build -because it is- but it still has critical strike elements that most On-hit itemization does not. As for the champions you'd use this on, these are people that are prone to getting focused a lot and deal decent damage, but really get their strength from utility. These champions are, , , , , , and . Now there's probably more champions you could use this on, it includes champions that could be Raging Bruisers. Which might be the beauty about the item set, there's so much you can do with it. ;Raging Cannons Now some of you are already familiar with a couple as these, Either as troll or fun builds you only use in normals. They can be pretty strong though, as they come as 1 item set with specialization after it. The core set looks something like this: * * * With an AD or AP edge, going for stacking in AP or getting Critical Strikes. So you'd choose between the , , or , combination. You'd use these kind of items on traditionally played AD champions which have a lot of AP scaling that's going to waste. Or with AP champions that have some attack speed or AD based bonuses that could really use some more punch to them. Think champions like , , , , , , and . Rage's End Are these builds the best builds you could use for every champion out there? Probably not. Are these builds strong when executed properly? Hell yes. I like the Rage that they bring on either side, since regardless of skill -Not because I am a natural troll- they work while being non-meta. Even underused items that are regarded trash, can still be strong when combined. Are there any items you feel are good? Or do you think anything not being used by the "pro's" is trash? Please do shout at me in the comments! Category:Blog posts